


Z is for Zombie

by fleurlb



Category: Sesame Street - Fandom
Genre: Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb





	Z is for Zombie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



Cookie Monster crept through the alley carrying a crossbow and singing quietly to himself.

"Z is for Zombie, that's good enough for me. Z is for Zombie, that's good enough for me. Oh zombie zombie zombie starts with z."

He craved a cookie, a gooey chocolate chip, but he'd settle for some dry crumbs of old gingerbread. But as long as it was his night to patrol Sesame Street, he'd concentrate on his job and avoid thinking about cookies.

Except, of course, how good the cookies would taste after the sun rose and he handed the crossbow to Big Bird.


End file.
